ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Turks/Late CtW
CtW Guide In the Late Campaign, you will be tasked with recreating the Ottoman empire. Because the Ottomans did not bother much with colonistation, the Turks understandably have a much harder time trying to achieve a strategic victory. The first thing you need to note about your start position is that Byzantium's capital of Bosporus is just next to your capital, and that might not be a good thing. Constantinople is one of the largest cities in this region, and has done so for almost a thousand years, so understandably your task of seizing Rome for yourself is going to be troublesome. The other Christian factions are also highly antagonistic, although the Venetians could prove to be useful allies. So careful diplomacy is very much required in order to prevent yourself from being jumped by all the reigning factions of the Danube region at once. On the other hand, to your east, there is plenty of unclaimed territory ruled over by various smaller Muslim city-states, so to destroy Byzantium you may need to consider capturing these other areas even as you ally with the Greeks. Kordestan and Zagros are vital territories — capture them and claim their resources. Zagros is ideal because it has a Bandits bonus card which can be used to knock down the defensive strength of the Bosporus, making it weaker. Equally, there are empty tracts of land in Sclavonia and Danubia, as well as Varangia — Astrakhan to the extreme east is also an ideal target, because of its supply centre, as is Kiev too, although expansion in Russia should be kept to a minimum until you have neutralised the Byzantines. Try and conquer other territories around Byzantium so as to be able to keep potential Christian allies for the Byzantines at bay. Once this is done, you can then swoop in and take the Bosporus, granting you three Propaganda cards and a potential alliance offer from France. Keep a watch for the Chagatai behemoth that may be headed your way. The Chagatai will first try to conquer all of southern Asia, then begin sending armies back west to invade the Middle East and Europe. Even though they are Muslims like you too, do not expect them to have pity on you. Should you be able to vassalise them, however, then it would be a great coup, as it would stop all factions that are at peace with you from attacking any more of your territories and will seek to keep their distance from you. If you are playing against the Turks, know that it is impossible to ask for an alliance or to gain peace from the Turks as long as you control parts of their sphere of influence, being Eastern Europe, Africa and Western Asia. center CtW Objectives *Conquer the entire map OR *acquire ten colonies and the following vassal: Chagatai *Secondary objectives **conquer Bosporus to obtain 3 Propaganda cards. Initial start *Territories: Cappadocia (Level 4, horses) *Enemies: Papal States Sphere of influence *Western Asia *Sclavonia and Danubia *Africa Category:CtW